


I know what you did the other day.

by Little_Firestar84



Category: Powers (TV), The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: Spoilers, Will Wheaton as himself, mentions of Powers (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 03:30:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7297741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Firestar84/pseuds/Little_Firestar84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Leonard? Tell him why I hate him.” Or, when reality meets TV and Comic Books... and vice-versa. Because Sheldon loved the guy- and there's no way he can forgive his hero-turned enemy-turned enemy... Spoilers for Powers' last episode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I know what you did the other day.

**Author's Note:**

> Yesterday I was catching up with Powers' last episode- and there, it was revealed that it had been Conrad Moody, the character played by Wheaton, to order the murders of RetroGirl and TripHammer (and Diamond's attempted murder). My first question when learning this (which, btw, I already suspected, but for totally different reasons) was: whay if Wheaton palyed Moody ALSO in The Big Bang Theory's Universe?  
> Here, my answer...

“Why he is he looking at me like that?” Will was trying to understand what Sheldon Cooper was trying to tell him with his murderous gaze; he knew that the scientific genius was, well, odd (or at least, odder than many other people) , but this was worse than usual. 

“Leonard?” Leonard sighed as Sheldon stopped to look at his comic book and stared at his long-time friend with an expression that meant _You better do what I say._ “Tell him why I hate him.”

Leonard sighed again, and shook his head. “No, I’m not.” He lifted his eyes from the magazine and looked at Sheldon, sensing a laser-like gaze coming from his flat-mate.“Sheldon, it’s stupid. I’m not telling Will any of it!”

“But you promised!” Sheldon was turning into a five years old. Like usual. Well- a five years old with an incredible scientific mind, at least.

“I didn’t promise anything, Sheldon. You stated that I would have talked with Will because you didn’t want to talk with him any longer.” 

“But…” Will tried to think back to the last few days, wondering what he had done; nothing different from the usual- there was nothing new that would have driven Cooper mad. Besides, he honestly thought their feud closed once and for all: weren’t they friends now? “I don’t understand, what did I do this time?”

As Will said so, Sheldon turned and faced his former myth/turned nemesis/ turned myth/turned again nemesis, his expression the same as a raging bull during a corrida. 

** “WHAT YOU DID?! HOW DARE YOU TO ASK SUCH A THINK! YOU ORDERED TRIPHAMMER’S MURDER! I LOVED TRIPHAMMER!” ** Screaming so, Sheldon, a bit teary, sniffing, left the comic book shop, just to get back to grab the graphic novel he was reading. “Leonard, pay for this. I’ll need something to stop thinking how Will Wheaton murdered Triphammer.”

Leonard grunted, knowing that there was no way he could try to reason with Sheldon, and paid- yet again- for the comic book. Penny was going to kill him: she had been clear, now that they had joined accounts, he had to stop to allow Sheldon to walk all over him; if Sheldon wanted something, he had to learn to pay for it for his own money. 

“But, it’s just a character I play! I didn’t kill Triphammer!”

Leonard shook his head. “You know that’s Sheldon, right?” Leonard asked, sarcastically. They were both supposed to know the answer to that question. 

Which, translated, meant _, do you really think it makes any difference to him?_

Besides, why was Will surprised? Didn’t he remember how the guys had reacted when he had showed up in his Star Trek Uniform at the premiere of The Force Awakens?

Well, who would have guessed? Sheldon Cooper liked Powers…


End file.
